ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Puppet Master
Out of curiosity, is this a solo bcnm fight? or can multiple people go in if more than one person needs it? I need the fight soon, and a smn friend of mine needs it as well.. But has no high level jobs to speak of. --Liandras 06:24, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Get all the help you need. I don't think any of the AF quests are solo fights, and some, like the DRK AF feet quest, need a lot of help. --McGoonagle 12:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Huh? I just soloed this in 2mins 23secs as DRG75/BLM37 (for warp). It's a very easy fight and if you check the discussion page for the NM it does say it can be beaten as nearly any 70+ job. As to the DRK AF feet, I've soloed the mobs for that as well to help someone who had DRK as their main! --Vartak 22:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Heh. When i was a noobie pld i shouted for hours to get pld af done lol. But yes, with the right job most af on any job can be solo'd!! Just gotta read to tesimonials. Having now 9 jobs ranging from pld to rdm, i've solo'd just about all the af for each of those jobs, other then sam af which can be duo'd with sam zerging and a healer. Just decided to get some of my backed up AF stuff out of the way and did this as a 61 SMN. I had no trouble at all. Just kept stoneskin up. Casted Carbuncle twice and just spammed Meteorite. Fight took about 5 mins. --Dropofdreams 10:11, 12 December 2010 (UTC) A bit of humor~ Did you know if you talk to Juroro as the airship is coming in / leaving the port, you will actually see it in the cutscene? :D I found that kind of funny, lol~ --Shiroineko 09:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) soloability Just solo'd this with extreme ease as 66 SMN/WHM. used fenrir, started with ACC/EVA Buffs on 50% moon, opened with eclipse bite (1200~DMG), got in one more eclipse bite for same damage. fenrir dropped to 72% HP, never recasted. finished in 3 min 30 sec. i would guarantee soloable by SMN 65+. Soloed with not too much difficulty as SMN/WHM 51 in 29 minutes and 27 seconds. Buffed with Earthen Ward, Aerial Armor (both of which were gone after I got hit with a Waterga II), Protect and Shell and rested to full MP before the fight. Ran in and used Titan for the first 40 or 50% of the fight running off and resummoning with substantial distance. I used Megalith Throw for most of the fight, using Stone II when Titan had TP and when I was starting to run low on MP. It would probably be better to use Rock Throw just to make MP last a bit longer. I also used Elemental Siphon whenever the timer was up. When my MP got low I used mostly Carbuncle to conserve MP. I also meleed a couple times to try and speed things up when I knew I was close to running out. Would have been done a bit faster had I not lost claim for whatever reason. It recovered 20% of its HP during that time. Other than that the fight wasn't too awful. Had to cure myself a couple times because Carbuncle didn't get hate immediately but it was easy enough to kite the fight like a Prime Avatar solo. My gear was HQ staves, Lizard Strap +1, Morion Tathlum, Austere Hat and Robe, Evoker's Torque, Antivenom and Astral Earring, Serket and Ether Ring, Carbuncle Mitts, Aurora Mantle, Qiqirn Sash +1, Savage Loincloth and Inferno Sabots giving me 500~ HP and 850~ MP. I also have MP merits. An MP drink would also help so if you've got money to spare then by all means definitely bring a few. Good luck if you plan to solo! --Eital 20:12, November 22, 2011 (UTC)